1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instructional device for illustrating the positions of keys of a piano keyboard or other musical instrument, such that the device can be used for illustrating the position of the keys and/or the relationship between the keys.
2) Description of Related Art
A piano typically includes eighty-eight keys that are arranged in a musical keyboard that is generally similar to the keyboards of other instruments such as the harpsichord, clavichord, organ, electronic piano, synthesizer, celesta, dulcitone, accordion, melodica, glasschord, and carillon. The keys are arranged in repeating octaves. Each octave is defined by twelve keys that are used to produce the notes of the Western musical scale. Each octave typically includes seven white keys, which are used to produce the natural notes of the C major scale, i.e., C, D, E, F, G, A, and B. In addition, each octave typically includes five black keys, typically referred to as accidentals or sharps, i.e., C#/Db, D#/Eb, F#/Gb, G#/Ab, and A#/Bb, which are disposed between the white keys such that each key is a half-step or half-note from the successive keys.
Devices and methods have been developed for illustrating the identity of each of the keys on such a keyboard, i.e., the note produced by pressing the respective keys. For example, a paper illustration can be provided to identify the location of different keys on the keyboard and combinations of keys for producing chords that include multiple notes. Such illustrations can assist a person in identifying the notes associated with each key and the keys associated with different chords. However, such instructional illustrations are typically cumbersome to use and limited in applicability. That is, separate illustrations must be provided, e.g., to illustrate the keys for various chord or scales. Further, such illustrations generally do not assist the person in understanding the relationship between the notes or the modifications that can be made to any particular scale or chord.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an instructional device and an associated method for facilitating the illustration of the position of and relationship between the keys and the associated notes of a keyboard. Further, the instructional device should be adaptable for illustrating the notes of different or modified chords or scales.